


Icy Gaze

by DarkSeth



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeth/pseuds/DarkSeth





	Icy Gaze

His icy gaze purviews a mortal realm.  
Their daily scuttling amuses him.  
He sits on the edge  
of a golden realm.  
And bound with silver he waits.  
The poison drips  
into waiting bowl.  
Held by trembling hand, it fills.  
As it tilts to spill its poison,  
he closes his eyes  
and steels his nerves.  
It tilts, and empties.  
His face burns  
the acid eats his flesh.  
Pained gasps return his breath.  
The haze of pain fades away.  
His eyes open  
and milky white  
are replaced by vibrant green.  
And as before his icy gaze  
purviews a mortal realm.  
Their daily scuttling amuses him.  
He sits on the edge  
of a golden realm.  
And bound with silver he waits.


End file.
